A Life I didn't want
by Strikersky
Summary: I never wanted to be a noble but the blood flows in my veins, I curse this blood for it prevents me from being with you. This life means nothing without you. AcexOc


**Yo Stikersky**

**I wanted to make a cute oneshot about Ace hope you like it.**

A life I didn't want

Her name was Sora Asuka one of the nobles in town well her parents were she had long bluish hair, skye blue eyes, and was only 5 years old. She was going to be the bride to a nobleman but it wasn't a life she choose for herself nothing was her life was already planned the day she was born it was a life she didn't want. Her parents were proud that beauty fell upon her seeing how she would be a fine catch she didn't count herself lucky seeing how she could never go outside on her own. Someone was always with her and she never got to see outside of her house she bored but no one ever took her seriously. When she told them this, they merely shook their head with the fake smiles on their faces. This phase will pass and when it does you will have a wonderful husband and kids to take care of. (They all say the same thing why can't I have a say in this? Isn't it my life too?) So one day curiosity taking its place she left traveling outside. She saw many unique things that'd she'd never seen from her window. Till she was caught her tiny arm was held in a firm grasp of a well-dressed stranger. 'We've found the girl.' he said in his gruff voice. "Wait let go of me! Help!" but no one would help her for what could a child possibly know. Then she saw a boy with short black hair, black eyes, sleeveless red shirt, freckles, and looked 7. He came running toward them then attacked the men and he was only a young boy nearly her age. She stared at him. "come on they might still come back hurry!" He took her hand as they ran through the crowd.

The boy ran till they were out of town and in a vast forest. "Who are you? And how did you take down all those men?" She stared amazed at him. "It was nothing but my name is Portagus. D. Ace." "Ace my name is Sora. Thank you so much." "Well you better get home now." "Huh?" "It's dangerous out here." "But I can't go home." "How come?" "If I go back they will force me to marry someone one day." "Hm... well why don't you beat them up." "I'm not stronge like you Ace." She looked down at her feet. "Hm... well come on." He tugged her hand again. "Huh?" "You can stay with me and my brother were orphans." "Thanks Ace."

She them met some boys who were around her age one was named Luffy he had eaten the rubber rubber fruit and now could stretch really long he had black hair, dark black eyes, and wore a strawhat. The other boy was Sabo he had blond hair, black eyes, and looked like the brains of their operation's. Most of them called her sis except Ace who rejected the idea completely. They were now going to visit Dadan she was originally the boys caretakers but had left to be more independent or something like that. Once they arrived Luffy saw a pretty lady that he seemed to know "Mokino" "Luffy how are you oh yes I brought some clothes for you and your brothers but I didn't know you would have a girl in group." "Oh my name is Sora." "Well she is pretty you'll make a good wife one day." She smiled.

Ace, Luffy, and herself were with Mokino Ace wanted to ask her a favor. She said "Okay today's lesson how to express gratitude." Sora and Luffy watched. "Yeah well let's get started." Luffy said "You can do it Ace." Mokino said "No you have to say thank you in advance." Luffy said "But it sounded cool." Sora laughed "No Luffy you have to sound like you mean it not if it's cool or not." "Correct. And if Ace wants to thank the red haired pirate that saved Luffy." "Huh? Shanks." "Yeah I'll be a pirate before you. As a pirate and your older brother I have to thank him." "Okay then let's pretend that he is right in front of you." "I'm Ace. Who the hell are you?" "Booh." Sora said. "No it's not nice to say hell." Luffy said "How about who the heck are you?" Ace bowed. "Give me your name." "Booh." Sora said. "Who are you, you bastered?" "Booh." "Who is this?" "Booh." Luffy said "Whom is this?" "Booh." She laughed slightly. Mokino said "Are you serious? How about we try this Sora can be Shanks." "Why me?" "You'll know when you're older." She smiled. Ace blushed at this. "My name is Ace. I want to thank you for saving Luffy." He bowed. Sora smiled jumping on Ace. "You did it!" She held on to him he blushed harder. Mokino smiled Luffy was a bit confused.

Later Sora began to help Mokino with dinner and as soon as they began to eat Ace and his brothers began to have a fight on who would be a pirate king first. Sora just ate her soup when she saw an old man with a white beard but he seemed too muscular to be fragile. "Umm..." "What did you three say?" They spat out there food and froze in fear. He punched all of them in the head. "Ugh." Before he could do more. Sora ran in front of them closing her eyes. But then she felt a genital hand on her head instead. "What are you doing here a nice girl like you." Ace then said "Hey don't hurt her gramps!" "I told you, you boys would be marines! After all a nice girl like you wouldn't marry no pirate." "I would if Ace were to be a pirate then I'll be happy to marry him!" They all froze no one dare talk back to Garp. He laughed "what a nice girl My grandson will be lucky to have you!" She smiled, as the rested sighed. "But not until these boys are whipped into shape!" "NOO!" They bolted out the door.

It was a few days later they were at the river it was a hot day but she put her feet to rest in the water. Ace was trying to catch a fish and the other two were in the forest training. She laughed as the fish knocked him away. "Nh-" Sora was grabbed by an older a man. "Hey let GO of her!" Ace yelled. "But a man came behind him putting him into an arm lock. "Wait don't hurt him!" 'Why not he's just trash.' "I'll come with you but if you injure him I will have to all fired!" 'Fine put him down all the trash will be burned today anyway.' "Ace stay here and don't come for me be a pirate kay?" "I'll get stronger for you! and one day I take you back!" She gave him one last smile.

Later that day she saw a roaring fire coming from the forest (Ace!). She cried escaping from her house once more. (Why isn't anyone doing anything people live there. Someone do something). She cried as the fire only roared higher. (Can't they smell it the stench of death or are they so absorbed they can't see this.) "Why do I have this blood in my veins I don't want to be a noble!" She slammed her fist on the ground. A hand rested on her head "What are you doing here? It's dangerous here." "But- No my friend are in there but no one will to a thing. I hate this, I hate them, I never wanted to be born not like this in this place!" She cried. "Only a child who does not know the horrors of this world be able to say that but to curse your very blood. It truly a horrible world."

It was 10 years since that day. (Another dream just before my wedding day. But he must have forgot all about me... But as long as he's happy. I don't care.) Sora was just getting dressed and was mingling with the guest when she saw Garp he was a marine. "Garp?" "Well if it isn't young Sora" "Ace is he okay?" "That boy did exactly what I told him not to do." He gave her a paper. It read WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE PORTAGUS . D. ACE. and the a faded out bounty. "He's okay. I'm so happy." She held the paper. (You survived.) "So you will be married tomorrow?" "Yes I know it's hopeless to think Ace would come for me. He probably forgot all about me." She gave a sad smile. "I wouldn't give up yet." "If you say so Garp."

Sora was to be married to a marine and a famous one it was Admiral Akainu. He had eaten a devil's fruit that allowed him to turn lava. Before she walked down the hall she wanted one last look at the flyer. She held it to her heart. (I miss you Ace. and no matter how impossible it is for you to feel the same way I love you.) She was now down the aisle and the priest was reading out of the bible but she couldn't pay attention she was to sad. She was empty inside knowing her life was to be given away to a man who only saw her as a trophy. She then heard an explosion. It was pirates. (What is going on?) she then found herself staring at the man giving orders he was tall muscular, with an orange cowboy hat, a not buttoned up shirt, pair of shorts, black eyes, black hair, and a tattoo that read ASCE but there was an X over the S. (Ace?). He stared at her then ran to her. He gripped her arm. "You made me a promised!" He stared straight into her eyes expecting something out of her. "Ace?" He lifted her up caring her bridle style bringing her to his ship.

She found herself in his captain's quarters the ship was already sailing as she waited there. (What will happen now?) She heard the door fling open. "Change into this Sora." He gave her some clothes. When she was done changing she wore a pair of black shorts, sleeveless blue shirt, and a pair of sandals. "Why'd you do this to me? I love you! and yet your planning on marrying some marine why?" She cried she was so happy. Ace froze. "Don't cry I'm not going to hur-" She held him tight "I didn't know. I'm sorry." He kissed her. "Don't cry I love you. That's why I came back for you will you stay with me?" "Yes." She held his bare chest as he put his arms around her. She remembered the small boy from the past and it seemed it was too good to be true that he still loved her.

**I was thinking about making it longer don't know yet I think I'm good with it just being a one chapter tell me what you think and please review.**


End file.
